Let it Go
by skylerchili
Summary: Elsa always kept it in. Her loneliness, her fear, her guilt, and sorrow.


Hey! Skyler here, and this is my second fiction! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Let it go.

Elsa always kept it in.

Her loneliness.

Being separated from Anna, and even her parents. Sure, before they died they always visited her in her room. But ever since the accident, they kept their distance – it was no longer the same. Their eyes still held the love they had for her but there was also a hint of _fear._ They were afraid of her and she couldn't blame them. She kept it in; after all it was better this way right?

Her fear.

She was afraid of it happening again. Hurting Anna again, her parents, and everybody around her. She was afraid that they would label her as the monster she thinks she is. She was afraid that they would, in the end, turn away from her or worse: that they would do what people would usually do to monster in the stories. _Kill them._ So for her sake and those she love, she turned away.

Her anger.

Why?! These thought raced through her mind on her darker days. Why? Why her? Why curse her with this power that would hurt everyone around her? What did she do to deserve this? As these thoughts struck her heart more and more, ice began to crawl within the room, icicles violently spiking every time she yells in frustration and anger, blizzard swarming with the flow of her tears. In the end, her anger fled from her and she calms down. Looking at the damaged she caused. She feels angry with herself for letting it happen.

Her sorrow and guilt.

She feels it every time Anna knocks on her door. Her sorrow for not letting her in. Her guilt for allowing it to happen. She feels guilty that she couldn't be a better sister. She felt guilty that even if she didn't say anything to Anna, she felt like she still lied to her. That she was hiding something from her. She feels guilty for letting this to happen to Anna, she deserved someone better, not her. When their parents died, she feels even guiltier for not being there for her. She longs to embrace her sister and tell her everything's going to be all right. To wipe the tears from her sister's eyes and to try to make her smile again. To erase the feelings of loneliness she know her sister is feeling. But she didn't. Instead she just stayed in her room. Noticing her sister's pain and yet not opening her door. She begins to question. Is this really for the best? She shakes her head to try to rid of the thought.

She fled from the castle and into the mountains.

_They know._

The thought kept racing in her head. She thought she'd feel anger at herself for letting it happen. That she'll feel sorrow for letting the secret out. That she'll fear what will they do to her when they found out their new queen is a monster. She did. Yet as she reaches the top of the mountain, the anger and sorrow fades. The guilt and loneliness stayed yet… she felt… relived… and happy?

She's relived. She doesn't have to lie. To hide what she truly is. That she can truly be herself. She felt freer than she had in years. She felt like a bird caged up for so long that she forgot the taste of freedom. For the first time in years, she used her powers without the fear of hurting anyone she loves.

She opens her palms and the winter breeze flows from her fingertips. She waves her hands the breeze gets stronger; this time snowflakes follow the winds. She laughs, happy to be able to do this again! Her eyes got sharper as she waves her hands and arms with more purpose. Creating a beautiful icy stairway from the ground. She climbs the stairway, laughing. As she makes it to the center she stomps her feet, creating a magnificent base.

_Let it go._

From the base she raised her arms, a beautiful icy wall sprung from the ground. She kept on going, letting her creativity take flight after so many years of hibernating. Her hands weave intricate yet awesome patterns in her creations. Not taking a break, she continues. Wall after wall, door after door, while creating patterns to go along with it she never stops until she's done. After finishing her eyes shine with a new determination. She's letting everything go. She'll stay here. Away from people she could hurt. Away so that she doesn't have to lie. So she doesn't have to hide.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

So that nobody in turn could hurt her.


End file.
